The Dream that Never Was
by Lase
Summary: Innocent, wild, free,and ignored, a beautiful girl with emerald eyes that shine. Could one person's words haunt her, making her believe that love isn't real? What will happen to her? Will she forget how to love? .:will be SasuSaku:.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I only own Naruto in my Dreams...

**Prologue**

The girl was about six or seven. She was small and fragile, as if you could break her if you snapped her into. Her eyes were a sea of emerald green and she had just the right shade of pink in her hair to make it seem natural enough, and when the sun hit it in the right way, it gave off such a beautiful shine. A red ribbon was in her hair, pulling the bangs out of her eyes. She was a very interesting little girl, and she was _Dancing._ Not shaking, or doing a certain kids dance that made one look like a chicken, But _dancing._

She spun with her invisible partner, slowly spinning around before grasping the air close to her body. She was into it. She was imagining dancing with her crush. While most girls were playing dress up, she was dancing with her prince. She was the princess in this fairy tail in her mind, and that was all that mattered right now. She softly smiled, slowly turning. Oh how this child ached for love, and to be her parents, she was the invisible was the embarrassment; The _Mistake._She was fiery, brilliant, and clever, but to them she was trash, and she was _worthless. _Early this morning the AMBU had arrived at her door bearing the bad news. Her parents had been killed on their mission. She simply nodded. They had seemed surprised that she had not started crying. She had just mumbled something about how they didn't care. She had been doing stuff alone all her life she thought remembering the first day of kinder garden. She sighed and closed the door ,after they had given her the news that she would be adopted and had already been picked out by a very powerful woman. Yet, here she was dancing, in her own little world. Pretending she was dancing with the one she loved dearly, but the one she loved dearly, was the most desirable man God had ever created... At least in Konoha.

His name was Sasuke Uchiha. He had beautiful, dark locks, that when hit by the right amount of light, gave a wonderful gleam. His eyes were like, a beautiful, white piano with ebony keys, just waiting to play with you. A smirk that could melt an iceberg at one glance, and did the exact same thing to all the little girls in Konoha. So many little girl followed him around, vowing to marry him one day, and fighting over him with each other. They were his fan girls. He was practically attacked by them everyday, yet she would walk away when she saw him, to the blush that covered her face would not be seen. She knew that he didn't even know she existed, but she was use to that. Nobody cared about the little blossom of a girl. She was the flower that glowed in the city. The useless flower that was only nice to look at. She had no powers out of the ordinary. She was typically average and that was all she could be. She tried her best but, no, it wasn't good enough. Yet, she was so carefree. So light on her feet, like a leaf, blowing in the wind.

Her arms fell to her side as she slowly blinked, sitting her small body down head on top of her knees. She slowly sighed, and she knew it would never happen. She was wise beyond her years and thought long and hard about things. She wished to have long conversations about things, that kids did not understand. She yearned to talk about why the sky was blue, discuss life, and debate about the fighting stances used most.

A tear gently fell down the curves of her sweet innocent face and she trembled. She would never be able to do such things as she desired. She made a soft gasping noise as another tear rolled down her cheek and meet the other as if a kiss, and they fell off her face. Her cheeks were as red as a beautiful rose and her tears were the dew that made it glisten. She hid her face in her lap and they kept rolling down.

Their were footsteps. Soft at first with their _pat pat pat._

Then they got louder their crunching on that natural ground of mother earth.

She slowly gazed up at the man with desperate eyes and whipped off her tears with her small hands. The man slowly crouched down. She slowly looked down hiding her eyes. The man took his finger and tipped her chin upward.

"Why are you crying little girl?"The man slowly whispered.

He resembled Sasuke in a way and she slowly started to blush. He smiled as he waited for the young child to speak.

"I-I..," she chocked a little. Her eyes showed her brain working, he was swimming with thought. She was so confused. "W-why do you care? N-nobody cares about me. Not even my p-parents..but not their dead..so I can live p-peacefully now." More Tears fell down her face.

His eyes widened. He could tell she was filled with pain and despair.

"B-but..I don't want to go live with anyone.. B-b-but they didn't even ask me. They just... a-assigned me." She softly whispered as more tears came, and the came.

" Life holds many surprises ahead in your future. Make friends with one's who suffer and you will not." He said softly, stroking her cheek gently as he stood up. He began to walk away.

"W-wait! Wha'ts your name!" The young girl reached out as if to Grasp something.

A simple reply was given. "Itachi Uchiha." He stated, and with that he disappeared into the newly found darkness.

She he stared at that spot and she stood up. His words repeating through her brain, and somehow they gave her a bad feeling, and then made her think of her beloved Sasuke.

The next morning the Uchiha Clan was found dead, except for two. Sasuke and his older brother Itachi.

Sakura slowly began to hate herself, feeling selfish for what she thought she had done and a tear slide down her sweet innocent face as the words flashed through her head.

_"Life holds many surprises ahead in your future. Make friends with one's who suffer and you will not."_

_---_

**A/N:** Okay, So I haven't written in a while and.. I really wanted to try and keep a story going. I know its not that good,and its short (('tis only the prologue )), but I think my writing will improve with age and time. I know it probably has really bad grammar and a lot of errors , and I'm going to let you know, I'm not perfect and I make a lot of mistakes, and a lot of them are in my storys...So..Yeahh. I had a really difficult time writing this, because.. I really had no idea on what to do. I hope you enjoy and please, I Beg you , **Please!** review this? Favorite it? Something? I really am trying to become a better author and all comments/criticism are helpful to me! Thanks for reading.

**Big Question..:** _Should I continue? Or is this so horrible that I should stop? Tell me in a Review please._

~x3 Love Haley


	2. Chapter 1: Photographs

**Disclaimer:**I pinky promise I don't own Naruto already?!

**For those with coupling issues: **Minor NaruHina

---

The Konoha sun heated the town, shining brightly above, and there was not a cloud in sight. Down below people moved more slowly than usual as the heat took its toll. Only the toughest ninjas were able to train out in this heat. Most ninjas were hanging out with their friends or laying in their houses with the air condition running wild. Sakura however, was not. She never liked to put a day to waste, as she organized her room neatly. Even with a little dirt on her clothes she looked considerably neat.

She was no longer a child, yet she was not quite an adult. She was seventeen and proud. Her eyes that were once bright green seemed a little darker these days. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't so innocent anymore. Her beautiful, pink hair had been cropped short and to be more suitable for missions. She was no longer fragile; she looked lean and strong, just like a lion ready to pounce. She no longer wore a red ribbon; she wore her Leaf Village headband proudly, like any ninja should. She had since then gotten a new uniform, which was better for running and being able to get where she needed to be in a battle. Her dress had been replaced by shorts and a red zip up shirt that fit her in all the right places, and made walking easier, and not having to worry about tears.

She was on her knees looking through the bottom of her closet, just finishing up cleaning. She eyed a box that she just could not think of what it held. She slowly slinked her arms out and wrapped her fingers around it. Bringing it in she set it in her lap, and with confusion and curiosity in her eyes she slowly opened it. Her eye's widened a little when she looked inside. Inside their were tons of pictures of her, starting from the age of six and on. She realized her new mother must have begun to organize them in age guessing at some when she didn't know. She realized a pattern of some sort. From about age six to eleven she wore many bright, pretty dresses, costumes, pajamas, etc.

She looked at the pictures of the age of twelve. Most of them were of her and her team. She looked at the picture of Team 7. It made her insides fill like they were swimming and her legs feel like jello. She looked at her twelve year-old self and squinted. _I was so foolish, weak, and naive. _She looked to her sides and saw a pissed off Sasuke, staring the other way from her. On the other side was Naruto staring at Sasuke in annoyance. Her sensei, Kakashi, stood above them putting, his hands on Sasuke's and Naruto's Heads, and he looked as if he was thinking '_Yeah their annoying, but what really can I do?' _just by his eyebrows. She on the other hand, was just happy to be there. To be _needed_.

She sighed and her eyes slowly wandered down to the more current pictures. She seemed colder and more distant in these, rarely ever smiling. She was always doing something to improve herself in some way.

Looking back at all the pictures, her eyes focused on one of her childhood pictures. They made her strangely made glad that she was going to be eighteen soon.

In their order, Sakura began to put them in the back in the box.

She stared at the Team 7 photo, and she slowly exiled it from the stack. She slowly put the box in its original place and stood up with the photo. Slowly, she picked up a picture frame with her other hand and she slid the picture over the previous one, then quickly put it down in its original place, and Sakura walked out of the room.

Stepping outside, Sakura inhaled the day. Summer brought more than heat; it brought the beauty of flowers and showed off the nature of the world. Cascades chirped in the background, calling to each other, while little kids chased each other around, contributed that fact.

Slowly she raised her arms and began to slowly stretch briefly before a loud noise disrupted her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He cried.

A sweat drop came down her forehead.

"Could you possibly get any louder," she asked hitting him on the head. "Seriously Naruto, I don't know if you even think sometimes."

"Ouch. Sakuraaa," the blond ninja cried rubbing his scalp, where the blow Sakura had caused hit.

"So, what's with the yelling?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"I well... I GOT A DATE!" he said jumping up in the air with one swift motion.

"...Hinata?" she whispered, doubting Naruto knew of how that girl pined for him.

His cheering ceased and he stood still blinking twice. "How did ya know?" The boy was obviously majorly confused as Sakara let out a soft sigh.

"Woman's intuition I guess," she said softly, not wanting to spoil the surprise for the young boy.

He nodded as if he understood. "We'll... I gotta go! See ya, Sakara."

She stared at the boy once more. "Don't hurt her or I'll hurt you, and I won't heal you. You may be like a brother to me, but Hinata is like a sister," she said in a quite voice.

He just simply nodded, realizing the serious tone in her voice, and he ran off into the distance.

"That boy...He's just a ball of energy..." she muttered under her breath.

She slowly walked the way to town, the sun sucking out her energy at a speed she found amazing for something so far away. She made it into the busy city slowly making her way to the message board briefly, scanning for new wanted ninjas. _His_ face was tacked on the board with chakra, to prevent fan girls from ripping it off, as they had many times before. Memories flooded back into her head.

_The strange purple chakra rose from his body as he layered. Engulfed in its thickness, he suddenly appeared, standing with a mark that slowly took over his body, covering him like a tattoo._

_Then he spoke. "Sakura..." Fear showed on the surrounding faces._

_"Sakura...Who did that to you?" He stared at her with so much intensity._

_She stared at him surprised, stunned, and mostly fearing, and she said nothing._

_"Who," he demanded in his stern voice._

_"Sasuke-kun? Your body..." she finally replied, and he looked down at his hand with a sense of awareness. Everyone could see his blood red eyes that held sharingan, the deadly weapon only Uchihas could use._

_"Don't worry. I feel power overflowing from within me... I feel __great__. He gave it to me. I finally understand it... I am an avenger. Even if I must take the devil's fruit, I am on the path where I must gain power."_

_Sakura stared fearing of him and for him._

_"Sakura, tell me! Who was the one who hurt you?" he asked in a more demanding tone._

_"It was me," said the cocky ninja from the sound. One of his partner's eyes was wide with fear and he was very fearful realizing who had done this to him._

_"Dosu! No need to be afraid of this half-dead freak!"_

_"No Zaku," Dosu turned, "Don't you realize!?"_

_"I'll kill them all with this! I'll finish them in a flash!" Zaku continued and rased his hands.__**Maximum Air Cutter!**__"_

"

_An intense wind was directed towards Sasuke._

_"Heh! They blew up into pieces," he said drawing a conclusion for the empty space before him._

_"Who did?" Sasuke's voice rang from behind Zaku. He swung his arm sideways and knocked the man down quite hard as he flipped._

_"Zaku!" Durza yelled, eyes still wide._

_Zaku tried to rise himself._

_Sasuke's hand movements flashed,"__**Koton, Housenka!**__"_

_The two battled on, fighting and Sasuke got close. He dug his foot into Zaku's back and began to smile as he pulled the other boy's arms back. "You seem to be proud of your arms."_

_Sakura could only watch. Her sitting form was trembling and her eyes were wide._

_The man screamed in pain as his arms finally broke._

_Sasuke released him and he fell down. His head turned around. "That just leaves you..." as he looked at Durza._

_Durza shook with fear._

_"You better entertain me more than him."_

_He walked past Sakura to go to the one who was left._ _Sakura's face was struck with fear. A tear rolled off her check and she jumped up quickly._

"Stop," she ran toward him and embraced him in a hug, "Stop!"

_His head turned in surprise._

_"It's all my fault," she mumbled so no one could hear, "Forgive me. Please just stop. It's all my fault you have so much pain and suffering."_

_Sakura's tears fell on the back of his shirt. She raised her voice for others to hear, "Please. Stop."_

_Silence fell across the land as he saw her tears and the mark retreated back to his neck._

_He fell and she fell along with him. She looked at him, one arm still around his body, "Sasuke-kun."_

_"You are strong," the man who remained said, and handed over the scroll. Then memory began to fade._

The memory did not come very often, but when it did, it usually left her pondering over it. But today she shook her head, she had more important things to do than ponder the past. She left the spond she had been standing in through the duration of the memory, now heading for a new destination.

She glanced at the place she was heading toward. It towered over most buildings in the Hidden-leaf, containing the office of the Hokage. Sakura arrived to find the door open, and she entered freely.

"Ah, glad for you to join me Sakura."

The blond woman was a drinker, that much was obvious by the number of empty sake bottles on her desk. She looked well for her age that was impossible to guess if one hadn't met one of her old teammates.

Sakura bowed in respect, "Hai, Lady Tsunade."

"Now, Why have you come here?"

"I just came to tell you that I have finished the task you wanted me to complete early this morning," she said, remembering how afterwards she had gone into her room and cleaned it, "The bird now flies free."

Tsunade nodded, "I will send another task your way if needed. You are dismissed."

Sakura slowly left the room.

Tsunade looked down and mumbled in a voice that no one could hear but herself, "I wish she would call me mother since I am yours."

---

Sakura sat in the kitchen of her house with a glass of lemonade and a fan running wildly, blowing her hair in every direction. The heat had made her tired, hungerless, and possibly delusional.

The memory had once again began to swim through her mind. Why had he been so protective of her when he had never really liked her? She could find no answer. Standing up, she looked through the cabinets of her kitchen. She pulled out an alcoholic be average and poured a small amount in her drink before placing the bottle back in its hiding spot. Most people would have thought badly of her for that, because she was a medic, but they didn't know that a little alcohol goes along way, as long as one doesn't drink too much.

She sipped on the now alcoholic drink running her fingers through her hair. She remembered that right before that memory she was defending herself from the three of them, while her team members laid unconscious. She didn't even have an effect on any of them, and yet Sasuke handled them with ease, frightening off the other two. The whole experience itself was horrible. Tipping her glass of lemonade up, she finished the last of it quickly. She looked out the window and saw the bright colors of the afternoon.

She wondered how Naruto's date was going and how Hinata was. She swore that if she cried even one tear, she would single handily beat up Naruto and tear him limb from limb. She'd like to see him try to become Hokage after that. Believe it! Ugh. That catchphrase was so old and annoying, she just wanted Naruto to Believe it.

Sakura took her empty glass and set it on the counter, and she walked to the study. This was by far her favorite room. Sakura loved to open a scroll and study, hence the good grades in school when she was young. This room had certain craftsmanship that she had simply never seen anywhere else. It had a Roman or Greek feel to it. The columns were separating sections of books, everything just mixing together. Along with the red walls and the brown flooring, it just seemed peaceful.

She went over to a random shelf and pulled out a scroll that had caught her attention. It was misshapen, and had not been correctly fixed. She began to open it and a necklace fell from the scroll. She slowly reached down to get it. It was not a regular necklace. This was a locket. She tried to open it with all of her strength, but she couldn't, as she sighed hopelessly putting it around her neck. She went to her room, and she laid down. She watched as night fell, the moon rising in the sky and the cool summer night breeze sweeping in a few Cherry Tree blossoms right before she fell asleep.

**---**

**A/N: **Oh gosh. I only got one review from my prologue, though it could be from bad timing on my part for posting it at 12 EST.

Anyways, I Hope you enjoy, as I am pouring my heart and my soul into this writing. It is if it controls me. I wonder where this story will leave us now.

But I **Really Frikkin Beg of you **to do one thing. **Comment/Criticize.**

o___o

Erm..

**Oh Yahs! (: Special Thanks to Misery's-Toll! Have I told you I loved you? You ish a wonder beta reader x3**

- hands out cookies to the people who read my story!- Thanks. .-.


	3. Chapter 2: Demanding

**Yay people read my story :D**

**I'm noticed~**

**Disclaimer: I is not a cheeseburger?! I mean.. D: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The wind gently brushed against her soft, pink cheeks. Becoming aware, she inhaled her surroundings, hugging the pillow closely. She slowly stretched her small, muscled body and yawned, her eyes began to flutter open, glistening in the sun shining from her window.

She wearily began to get up, throwing her legs over the bed, her hands finding themselves on her necklace. The cold metal brushing against her warm body caused her to shiver at the touch. She tossed the piece of jewelry in her hand and then tightened her fist around it before releasing it, and finally getting off the bed.

She walked into her bathroom. Taking a bowl of water, she began to fill the tub carefully, making sure not to spill any of it. Muttering softly, she began to do a jutsu until the water started to steam. She nodded to herself, and stripped off her clothes. She lifted her leg, and dipped her toe in to test the water's temperature before stepping in. She laid her body down and began to soak, letting her thoughts wander elsewhere.

_They were learning about chakra, and how to use it. Kakashi was on crutches and said they would have to climb a tree without using their hands. He suddenly started climbing the tree, by walking up the length of its trunk. He began talking. " I need you all of you to learn it with your bodies," he threw down Kunai at each of their feet, "Use that knife to mark where you are able to climb up with your current ability. Then try to make a new mark above that mark. You guys aren't good enough to climb by walking, so run to give yourself a boost, and get use to it. Got it?" _

_Naruto grabbed the kunai, "This training is too easy for me, since I'm the guy growing the most right now."_

_The others ignored him and picked up their weapons._

_"Okay, be quiet. Try to climb any of the trees," the annoyed Kakashi said in an overly-patient voice._

_They all became lost in thought, figuring in their heads how to do it and preparing themselves._

_"All Right! Let's Go!" The hyperactive blond yelled._

_They ran to their trees._

_Naruto didn't even get an inch, but Sasuke did pretty good for his first time._

_"This is easier than I thought," Sakura said out loud, smiling to herself, and everyone gazed at her in astonishment._

_"S-Sakura-chan!" exclaimed a dazzled Naruto._

_Sakura sat up on the top branch of the tree, smiling with her tongue sticking out out at the ninja below._

_"Oh? It looks like the one best at controlling chakra is Sakura, the girl," Kakashi said, with his sexist comment, knowing it would make the other two angry._

_"Wow, Sakura-chan! That's something I expected from the girl I have high hopes for!" exclaimed the blond, while thinking how annoying it was._

_Sasuke looked over at Naruto, frustrated and murmured a curse when he saw he had been beaten, "Damn it."_

Thinking of the past seemed to be Sakura's only real talent. She smiled one of her rare smiles as she washed her body, not really thinking. She had began to notice the advanced increase of nostalgia, her thoughts constantly slipping back to her Genin days. Her smile turned cold and faded to a frown. She would get rid of them soon and she knew how.

She stepped out of the tub and quickly changed into her clothes. She was a girl on a mission, and she was going to make sure she got what she wanted. Stepping into her shoes, she walked out of her house quickly and quietly.

"I absolutely forbid you to go!" her forehead crinkled in despair and her shining blond hair gleamed in the sunlight that poured in from the window.

Sakura slammed her petite hand down on the desk, leaving a small dent. It was clear she was upset by her flushed red face, her eyes narrowed and her lips kept a firm line.

"No," she yelled in a firm voice, her green eyes reflecting more of a grey, "I want _that_ mission and I absolutely will _not_ take no for an answer."

"Dammit, Sakura!" Tsunade said, rising to her feet, "You dented my desk! How dare you defy me. Not as your mother, but as Hokage! I could put you in jail for that! I cannot put my best nurse on a mission that she won't be able to survive. I will not...and I can not do it. I wouldn't even put my best ANBU on this, therefore it is not a mission I will attempt, especially with my daughter."

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she stared at the woman, "Either you let me go, or I am leaving this town and doing it myself," she spat with cold words. She did not care who this was, even if it was her adopted mother; she knew what she had to do, and she had to do it soon.

The woman slowly sank down in her chair, her eyes in disbelief. She sighed and looked down at her desk. She rubbed her forehead. "I...I must think about this. Please leave for the time while I do," she frowned. Her mind was cluttered with thoughts; no one could or would dare to call her a dumb blond.

Sakura nodded. She had done all she could. She slowly got up and lingered in the doorway. "I will go, no matter the design," and with that she left her mother's and the Hokage's office.

The woman shook her head, "Oh, what am I going to do..." she wondered in a soft tone, as she picked up a bottle of sake and drank; she knew today was going to be long. Dreadfully, painfully long.

* * *

Sakura walked through the busiest bustling street of the Hidden Leaf. Children ran in front of her, screaming and smiling.

Tilting her head, she tried to figure out why children were this way. She knew she always faked smiles when working with them because it had made things a lot easier; the children wouldn't put up as much as a fight. But Sakura had never understood why it was that way. Maybe it was why they invented the word childish, because it was a different state of mind. Kids are so care-free and wild. They are so innocent and feisty. Kids are...well, kids.

Maybe their happiness stemmed from their inexperience in life, or their high-pitched voices and adorable acts, caused it.

Or maybes Sakura just missed out on feelings these days, but it wasn't likely she was going to admit that anytime soon.

Her eyes eventually left the children as she turned off the road to a more scenic place. Her shoes crunched in the dry dirt below her as she walked. She no longer heard the everyday speech of the villagers of Kohona, only the sounds of nature as they came to her ears. She heard the birds chirp, a squirrel climbing up a tree, and a rabbit hopping about. It was very rare that a ninja such as herself would actually stop and spend time thinking about these things, for they would be busy with other things. Of course it wasn't only ninja who rarely did this, it was also the townspeople, who rarely ever appreciated anything but themselves.

Soon she had made her way to her destination, the lake. Sitting down now, she wrapped her arms around her slender legs. She gazed into the beautiful water, admiring its beauty, when something loud sounded in the forest.

"SAKURAAA-CHAN!" someone yelled as the birds rushed through the air, and the creatures on land scurried away, alerted by the loud noise.

She closed her eyes, pissed at the man who had disturbed her peace and quiet.

He ran to her and squatted down beside her. "Hey Sakura-chan," he said grinning ear to ear.

Her eyes opened for a brief second before she closed them once more. A sigh escaped her soft lips.

"What's wrong Sakura-Chan?" the boy's smile disappearing into worried concern.

She opened her eyes and stretched her legs out, uncoiling herself. "Nothing, Nothing," she said, plastering a fake smile on her face and then asked in a curious tone, "So I can assume your date went well?"

"Yes! She loves me! She loves me! Believe it!" he exclaimed, falling back as if he had been stricken by Cupid, the man himself.

"Thats wonderful," Sakura said in her fake happy voice. She wasn't going to start lecturing her friend on about how she believed it was a waste of time or how foolish he was. She was just going to let him have his enjoyment. So she joked along with him, "When's the wedding?"

He laughed. "Oh, Sakura-chan," he grinned, his mind going to work, "We do have a date soon..." He began to try to recall the time.

"Then what are you waiting for," she exclaimed, with a new found sudden excitement in her voice, even though it was completely fake, "Go get ready. Dazzle Hinata!"

"Okay!" he yelled as he jumped up and ran off down the path.

Sakura leaned her head back and sighed.

She hoped love was real, if only for them to have it with each other. For if anyone deserved it, God knows they did.

And the wind pushed a newly fallen leaf, still green with life, into the lake.

* * *

**Okayy.**

**I wroteded it.**

**Sorryy for the long waitt. D:**

**Don't kill mehh?**

**I had band campp.**

**Ugh.**

**I loveseses My Betaa :D Shee is amazing for not murdering me! :D**

**She is : Misery's-Toll :3 - gives her cookies -**

**I final Got a REVIEW! OH YEAH!!**

**:D**

**Btw: Don't Worry! It will have more action later on.**

**They are ninjas. :D So, yeah. Theirs gonna be at least my attempt on fighting.**

**It will get better! Please bear with me! - hands out cookies and hugs - Loverss yer all**

**~Lase**


End file.
